


Porn Hotel TV

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Hidden Camera, M/M, Missing Scene, Twincest, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: — Мне кажется, мы уже столько отсняли, что этого хватит на год вперёд, — заметил Том, вновь находясь под прицелом вездесущего объектива.— Половину из этого нельзя пускать в эфир, — резонно ответил режиссёр.— Можно, я разрешаю, — Билл усмехнулся. — Наших фанатов уже ничем не удивишь.«Ну-ну…» — подумал Доминик и хитро улыбнулся.
Relationships: Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz





	Porn Hotel TV

Когда Доминик познакомился с парнями из группы Tokio Hotel, он ещё не знал, на что подписывается. Нет, он не раз занимался съёмками закадровой жизни музыкальных коллективов, видел многое, но оставался всегда лишь сторонним беспристрастным наблюдателем. Встреча с Биллом и Томом на одной из берлинских тусовок повлекла за собой необратимые последствия: долгие беседы о жизни, немного травы и предложение стать их новым режиссёром и фотографом. Конечно же, парень сразу согласился, не раздумывая. Хотя бы потому, что эти ребята показались ему очень интересными. Немного странными. Хотелось узнать их поближе, а лучше всего это сделать, приобщившись к их каждодневному быту. Билл зацепил его мгновенно. Не стесняющийся показать свою красоту, раскрывающийся с разных сторон каждый день. Талантливый певец, любитель модных показов и искусства в целом. Как и подобает творческой личности, весьма загадочный человек. Одной из загадок Билла Каулитца, конечно же, являлась его ориентация. Не то чтобы Доминик хотел к нему подкатить, но… почему-то было чертовски интересно, с кем он предпочитает проводить время. С мужчинами или с женщинами, а может, и с теми, и с другими? С Томом же всё вроде бы было понятно. Такой весь типа бабник, а на самом деле довольно скромный парень. Неудачный брак, затянувшийся развод. Ничего особенного. Но что-то здесь было не так, чёрт возьми. Близнецы… один — скорее всего, гей, который просто в открытую не заявил о своих предпочтениях, чтобы будоражить фанатов своими тайнами ещё сильнее? А второй — обыкновенный серенький натурал, у которого вечные проблемы с дамами постарше? Что-то не сходилось, но режиссёр не сразу понял, что именно.

Съёмки TH TV проходили в очень даже дружеской атмосфере, Доминик быстро стал «своим», парни не стеснялись его и вели себя по максимуму естественно, не изображали на камеру не пойми кого. Они просто были настоящими. Это и отличало их от множества других групп и сольных исполнителей, с которыми успел поработать режиссёр. Он спокойно предлагал ребятам пиво, иногда и сам выпивал вместе с ними, даже травку покуривал временами. Они могли без зазрения совести сыпать пошлыми шуточками, нередко вспоминали различные неловкие случаи из своей жизни. В общем, Доминик быстро с ними сроднился. И чем больше, чем теснее он общался с участниками группы, тем сильнее в его сознание закрадывались странные мысли насчёт Билла и Тома. Близнецы были уж слишком неразлучными. Нет, на самом деле они могли провести несколько дней вдали друг от друга, но в это время они буквально не отлипали от телефонов. Постоянные сообщения и звонки, как будто брат переехал жить на другой континент и вернётся, как минимум, через пару лет. Постоянные переглядки, подмигивания, слова и фразы, понятные только им двоим, загадочные и улыбки, и случайные касания. В свободное время режиссёр пересмотрел много фото и видео с группой за всё время их карьеры и с удивлением понял одну вещь: так было всегда, просто он не знал об этом. А Tokio Hotel когда-то даже считал обычной подростковой группой, которая не продержится и пяти лет, не говоря уже о двенадцати! Но каково же было его удивление, когда парень узнал, что парни уже не взаимодействуют с продюсерами, а сами создают музыку, занимаются всеми организационными вопросами и по сути совершенно свободны от всякого давления. Захотят — будут каждый год выпускать новые альбомы, захотят — уйдут в закат на пять лет и будут тусить по гей-клубам и искать источники вдохновения…

Взаимоотношения Каулитцев не на шутку его взволновали. Но спросить напрямую Доминик не мог: а что, если он ошибся, напридумывал себе лишнего. Вдруг братья посчитают его совсем уж извращенцем. Билл как-то спросил «эй, дружище, ты чего так смотришь на меня?» А как не уставиться, когда такой парень расхаживает по турбасу полуголым и никак не может найти нужную вещь, которую вчера закинул куда-то после… А что вчера было-то? Очередная послеконцертная попойка, а потом усталые музыканты засыпают, толком не раздеваясь. А режиссёр, если он ещё относительно трезв, просматривает материал, отснятый за день, выбирает кадры, которые обязательно войдут в будущие эпизоды Tokio Hotel TV, удаляет неудачные размазанные кадры, а кое-что, что, возможно, следовало бы стереть, оставляет для своего личного архива в специальной запароленной папке. Нет, это он никуда не выложит и никогда никому не покажет, даже самим братьям, если только они не попросят «поделиться секретными материалами». Там всё, что кажется Доминику подозрительным: неоднозначные взгляды младшего. Неуместные пошлые шутки старшего, которые уже вряд ли кто-то считает остроумными, но он по-прежнему продолжает. По-прежнему строит из себя этакого эксперта, разбирающегося в женщинах. Но отчего так мутно выглядит его брак, информация о котором всплыла после того, как были поданы документы на развод? В этой папке не только куски видео, которые безжалостно выброшены из эпизодов: постепенно она наполняется отрывками из интервью — (особенно странно выглядит история Билла о разбитом сердце: парня бросили, а он даже улыбку сдержать не может…), заумными статьями о близнецах, концертными удачными ракурсами… Доминик чувствует себя одержимой девочкой-фанаткой. Случайно попадает на закрытый сайт и проходит регистрацию под первым пришедшим в голову ником и левой почтой.

После прочтения комментариев особо интересующихся поклонников («Ну почему Каулитцы не снимаются в порно? Эй, Доми, ты должен это исправить!») ему пришла в голову одна немного сумасшедшая идея. Но перед тем, как осуществить её, хотелось убедиться, что все его предположения не являются плодом бурной фантазии. Режиссёр уже почти отчаялся и мысленно записал себя в пациенты психиатрической клиники. Но когда до окончания тура оставалось не так уж много времени, близнецы стали вести себя уж слишком открыто. На съёмках парни постоянно дурачились, Билл в очередной раз крутился вокруг Тома полуголый. Казалось, ещё немного — и он начнёт стриптиз перед ним танцевать. Доминик постоянно держал камеру включённой и не отходил от близнецов ни на шаг.

— Мне кажется, мы уже столько отсняли, что этого хватит на год вперёд, — заметил Том, вновь находясь под прицелом вездесущего объектива.

— Половину из этого нельзя пускать в эфир, — резонно ответил режиссёр.  
— Можно, я разрешаю, — Билл усмехнулся. — Наших фанатов уже ничем не удивишь.  
«Ну-ну…» — подумал Доминик и хитро улыбнулся.

В тот момент истинно фанатская уверенность победила. Он всё-таки решился установить скрытую камеру возле их кроватей, которые наверняка неслучайно находятся так близко. Вот только просмотреть запись никак не решался. Всё же это нарушение личного пространства, если так посудить. Неправильно как-то врываться в частную жизнь знаменитостей, даже когда очень хочется. Даже когда среди ночи снятся откровенные сны и мерещатся странные звуки за дверью. Но он должен разобраться с этим раз и навсегда. И неизвестно, чего больше боялся режиссёр: увидеть то, что не следует, или… понять, что придумал себе всё это сумасшествие?

Включить видео он решился только после заключительного шоу в Берлине, когда уже не нужно было ежесекундно находиться рядом с парнями. Постарался как можно скорее уехать домой, где можно побыть в полном одиночестве и расслабиться. Отдохнуть от чёртовых Каулитцев, которые так распаляют воображение фанатов и не только. Горячий Билл, от которого просто прёт во все стороны неиссякаемая энергия. Деловой Том, берущий на себя большую часть организационно-продюсерских забот. Такие разные и в то же время до безумия одинаковые. Работают, как слаженный механизм, как единое существо, разделённое волею судьбы на два тела. И для того, чтобы они своей идеальностью не разнесли всё вокруг, к ним приставлены верные друзья — Густав и Георг. «Интересно, а они знают?» — подумалось Доминику. — «Так, стоп, что они знают? Я ведь ещё не уверен. Нет, чёрт подери, они так палятся, я не могу ошибаться. Если никакого компромата нет, значит, я сошёл с ума». С такими мыслями он устроился поудобнее с ноутбуком на диване и нажал на «Play». Камера была настроена так, что работала только когда улавливала силуэт человека и какое-то движение в кадре. Если ничего не происходило, то и запись не производилась. Первая запись была ничем не примечательна. А вот вторая…

Видно было не очень хорошо: первые кадры появились, очевидно, в вечернее время. Близнецы уютно устроились на смежных кроватях в обнимку, рассмотреть их полностью не удавалось, но разглядеть очертания изящных профилей всё-таки представлялось возможным. Звук записался очень хорошо, и Доминик быстро понял, что они смотрели какой-то романтический фильм на ноутбуке. Такие домашние, растрёпанные, в простых футболках и длинных шортах. Наверное, только после душа. Том нежно обнимал брата. Совсем не по-родственному. Хотя где у них стирается эта грань, есть ли она вообще, когда речь идёт о близнецах? Билл устроился на плече Тома и практически засыпал. Старший ласково потрепал чёрную макушку.

— Билл… Ты смотришь или мне выключить? — заботливо спросил он.  
— Угу, — неясно пробубнил младший и завозился, усаживаясь к Тому на коленки. — Я смотрел…  
— С закрытыми глазами? Это что-то новенькое, — Том потянулся рукой к ноутбуку и закрыл его. — Потом досмотрим. Ты уже засыпаешь.  
— Ну неет, я сейчас хочу, — тихо сказал Билл и поёрзал на коленях близнеца, выделив особой интонацией последнее слово.  
— Ложись, кому сказал. Завтра рано вставать придётся, забыл?  
Дальнейшее расслышать не удалось, Том что-то прошептал брату на ушко, а после прикоснулся губами к шее.

«Вот он, момент истины…» — пронеслось в мыслях неискушённого зрителя. От мысли о том, что можно увидеть дальше, его бросило в дрожь.

Билл вздрогнул и вывернулся. Уцепившись руками за плечи Тома, потянул его за собой на постель. Близнецы целовались так жадно, ненасытно и страстно. Доминик закусил губу в предвкушении дальнейших действий. Он мог бы остановиться на этом, ведь уже убедился в существовании не просто братских отношений. Но любопытство и желание узнать, насколько они близки, перевесило жалкие остатки совести, вопящие на задворках сознания, что подсматривать всё-таки нехорошо. А как тут устоишь?

Том стянул с Билла лёгкую растянутую футболку, кинул её куда-то под кровать. Кажется, именно её младший потом не мог найти. Губы хаотично целовали открывшиеся участки кожи, начиная от плеч, задерживаясь на ключицах. Билл тихо лежал с закрытыми глазами, но его грудная клетка бешено вздымалась от частого дыхания. Исцеловывая родное тело, Том постепенно спускался ниже. Слегка прикусил такой манящий сосок с колечком пирсинга, чуть потянул зубами…

Доминик не мог рассмотреть всё в мельчайших подробностях, но воображение быстро дорисовывало ему все недостающие детали. С замиранием сердца он ждал, когда ласки Тома перейдут ниже пояса. Но старший не особо торопился, мучил близнеца ожиданием. Зритель нервно закусил губу. «Интересно, он действительно сделает это? Или они не настолько…»

Как оказалось — настолько. Том издевательски долго поглаживал через шорты, лаская твёрдую выпуклость. Близнец застонал так громко, что на записи это было прекрасно слышно. От этого хриплого стона в паху потяжелело даже у стороннего наблюдателя. Такая картина вряд ли может оставить равнодушным. Или возбудит — кого-то морально, а кого-то и физически, или вызовет отвращение. Второго режиссёр точно не испытывал — высокоморальными убеждениями не отличался.

— Сними… — всё, что удалось расслышать. Билл больше не пытался быть спокойным. Как только Том приспустил его шорты вниз, младший с силой схватил брата за волосы и буквально уткнул в свой пах. — Фак, Том… любишь же ты издеваться…  
Ответа не последовало. Рот старшего был уже занят более важным делом, чем разговоры. Он умело вобрал член практически сразу наполовину. Билл крепко держал Тома и слегка тянул, направляя.

Таких эротичных звуков Доминик не слышал давно. Конечно, он нередко смотрел порно, но там всё было каким-то искусственным, а здесь-то всё по-настоящему. Близнецы и представить себе не могли, что их снимают, а значит, вели себя как обычно, ни о чём не подозревая. Наверное, кого-то другого привели бы в полнейший шок кадры того, как Том Каулитц, главный бабник группы Tokio Hotel, с упоением отсасывает собственному брату. Как обводит языком набухшую головку, дразня своей лаской, а в следующий раз заглатывает уже полностью… Но нет, режиссёр ловил себя на совсем других ощущениях — с собственным возбуждением он уже справиться был не в силах. Расстегнул ширинку безумно давивших джинсов и вроде бы стало легче. Он мог бы поставить видео на паузу и хорошенько отдрочить. И больше никогда не включать такое. Как он потом близнецам будет смотреть в глаза? Если и до этого постоянно видел какой-то подтекст чуть ли не в каждом их слове и движении, то теперь… Перед глазами постоянно будет всплывать незаконно увиденное зрелище. Но разыгравшийся интерес не позволил ему остановиться.

Том, не прекращая своих действий, нырнул рукой под подушку, доставая оттуда небольшой одноразовый пакетик со смазкой. Наверняка заранее всё приготовил ещё перед душем, чтобы потом не отвлекаться. Разорвав упаковку, он принялся за растяжку. Ноги Билла загораживали обзор, можно было увидеть лишь руку Тома, делающую своё дело. Наверное, так даже лучше. Если смотреть на это в увеличенном масштабе, то крыша поедет окончательно. Младший уже не стонал, он почти кричал, одной рукой удерживая голову близнеца, а другой отчаянно цепляясь за простыню. Хорошая, однако, звукоизоляция, если с внешней стороны ничего не было слышно, разве что какой-то слабый шум.

— Том… Том! — вскрикнув, Билл задрожал всем телом. Близнец, наконец, оторвался от него.  
В приглушённом свете на губах старшего блестели белые капли. Он облизывался, как довольный котяра, наевшийся свежей сметаны. Младший согнул ноги в коленях и развёл их посильнее.  
— Ну, долго ты пялиться будешь? — усмехнулся он. — Или хочешь, чтоб я разозлился и трахнул тебя без подготовки?  
На Тома это подействовало незамедлительно. Он буквально за пару секунд избавился от малочисленной одежды, растёр остатки смазки по своему члену и, навалившись на Билла, резко проник в него.  
— Не то чтобы я против, — прохрипел он, — но пока мы в туре, лучше всё-таки поосторожнее… А то помнишь, как… — и вновь слова утонули в шёпоте, который невозможно расслышать.

Но Доминик догадывался, что могло произойти. Билл перестарался, а Том из-за этого на следующий день даже сесть нормально не мог. Раздумывая, часто ли братья меняются ролями, кто из них чаще бывает в активе (а может, у них график установлен? По чётным дням — Билл, по нечётным — Том?), и глядя на то, как Билл страстно отдаётся близнецу, выгибаясь от его движений и подставляя шею под поцелуи, режиссёр сам не заметил, как его собственная ладонь оказалась под кромкой нижнего белья. Наблюдать за соитием близнецов было слишком горячо. Но разделить такое удовольствие было не с кем, и Доминику оставалось довольствоваться лишь дрочкой.

Билл что-то прошептал Тому сквозь развратные стоны, и они поменяли позу. Теперь уже старший Каулитц улёгся на спину поудобнее. Билл, ловко забравшись на него, соблазнительно тёрся о брата и тут же отодвигался. Том не вынес этого фирменного издевательства и, с силой вцепившись в стройные бёдра, резко натянул младшего на изнывающий от возбуждения член.

— Билл… приедем домой… и каждую ночь будем… я и так долго ждал… — отрывисто шептал Том, пока близнец устраивал на нём безумные скачки.

Вовремя же режиссёр камеру установил, а то бы пропустил всё самое интересное…  
«Долго не продержатся… если давно не трахались… Надо будет к ним в гости наведаться. С камерой», — подумал он, всё быстрее двигая рукой, чувствуя, что разрядка уже не за горами. Ещё пару движений — и…

Тяжело дыша и глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на экран, Доминик чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, но отчего-то чертовски счастливым.

Оргазм настиг Тома после очередного быстрого рывка. Он закатил глаза, выкрикивая родное и любимое имя. Биллу даже не потребовалась помощь. Кончил одновременно с близнецом. Кое-как слез с него. Ноги дрожали… Рухнув на постель, младший подвинулся к Тому поближе, прикрыл глаза и блаженно улыбнулся.  
— Вот теперь и поспать можно, — прошептал он. Старший хотел было встать, но Билл его остановил, крепко обняв. — Я закрылся изнутри, никто не зайдет. Потом оденешься…  
Близнецы вскоре нашли удобную позу для сна и перестали двигаться…

Запись закончилась, и режиссёр отправился в душ, чтобы смыть с себя следы спермы и хорошенько подумать обо всём. А поразмыслить было о чём. Начиная с того, стоит ли рассказывать братьям, что он знает их главный секрет, или лучше оставить втайне свои внезапно открывшиеся наклонности к подглядыванию за чужой интимной жизнью, и заканчивая тем, можно ли установить камеру в доме Каулитцев с прямой трансляцией… Нет, это уже слишком, конечно. Посмотрел разок, убедился, что все догадки оказались самой настоящей реальностью, а не видением после выкуренного косячка. И… надо как-то с этим жить дальше. Но он, определённо, очень хотел продолжить свою работу с Tokio Hotel в следующем туре, да и не только.

— Хорошее Porn Hotel TV получилось, — тихо сказал он сам себе, открывая воду. — А говорили: фанатов ничем не удивишь! Даже жаль, что такое нельзя им показывать…


End file.
